


morning at the cafe

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [91]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Leblanc - Freeform, P5 - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Akira sees Futaba at Leblanc.





	morning at the cafe

Akira walked down the stairs of the attic of Leblanc, into the cafe. It had opened, and Sojiro was behind the counter brewing coffee, as a few customers relaxed.

 

Sitting by an empty table in the corner of the cafe was Futaba, looking down at her phone.

 

Akira walked up towards her with a smile on his face, and as she noticed him, she blushed slightly.

 

“Hey Akira… I didn’t expect you.”

 

“Futaba, I literary live here. You should expect me.”

 

“Well… uh.” Futaba turned redder, resembling a tomato. She quickly tried to cover her face with her hands, extremely embarrassed about what she just had said. “I’m… I don’t know I’m tired okay.”

 

Okay, hopefully that would cover it all up.

 

Man, why did she always have to get nervous around Akira? They were really good friends, yes, and Futaba was extremely grateful for that. But, to tell a secret, she wanted her and Akira to become something more than just friends.

 

Thankfully Akira seemed to buy her panicked excuse and just gave her a smile.

 

“Totally understand. It is Sunday, but you probably shouldn’t go to bed at 3 am anyway.”

 

“Hey, I live my life and you live yours. I don’t have school.”

 

“Well, you should still go to bed earlier. Maybe you should live with Morgana, he would force you to fall asleep at 9 pm on weekends, it could really help you.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Heh, okay. Now that you’re here, wanna hit the arcade? We finished everything already (the latest palace), so let’s have some fun.”

 

“Sure, if you wanna get your ass kicked.”

 

“I’ll take that as a challenge. Let’s go.”


End file.
